For Love of Sweets
by Kat Lee formerly Pirate Turner
Summary: Drake Mallard takes Morgana out for a treat.


Title: "For Love of Sweets"  
Author: Pirate Turner  
Rating: G  
Summary: Drake Mallard takes Morgana out for a treat.  
Disclaimer: Darkwing Duck, Morgana, Drake Mallard, Gossalyn, Launchpad, Honker, and St. Canard are all © & TM Disney and are used without permission. Krispy Kreme is © & TM Krispy Kreme and is used without permission. Everything else is © & TM Pirate Turner. The author makes absolutely no profit off of this story, and it is for entertainment purposes only.

"Are you sure about this, Dark?" Morgana asked, concern etching her lovely features.

"Absolutely, Morg," he insisted as he stepped out of his car. "I told you I was proud to be seen with you in public, and I meant it. Besides, I can't believe you've never been here before!" Before she could answer him, he closed his door and darted around to open her door for her.

After all this time, she was still amazed at his manners when he actually allowed them to come out. She knew that the only good thing that most of St. Canard saw in her beloved was his good deeds as Darkwing Duck, but she was blessed to be privy to his true self and thanked her Goddess every night for that. He offered his hand to her, and her hand slipped into his in a perfect match. As she stepped out of the car and straightened her back, bringing herself to her full height, he whispered to her, "Now remember, Morg, from now on you can't call me Dark or mention anything related to my other identity."

"I know, honeywompus. Stop worrying so much." As he shut and locked her door, her green eyes were drawn to the little store that he had brought her to. Even from where they stood, she could clearly see the eager line forming inside, and she wondered what awaited her behind those welcoming doors. Darkwing, Gossalyn, Launchpad, and even little Honker had so highly praised the store that she was certain there must be something truly amazing inside. Her heart skipped a beat in anticipation even as Drake began to lead her to the store.

The delicious aromas that drifted out on the cold night air when he opened the door nearly knocked Morgana straight off of her feet. As the scents filled her beak, she closed her eyes; Drake's ears thrilled at the sound of delightment that escaped her throat. Smiling, he looked up at her and was instantly lost in her beauty. The moment lasted only a couple of seconds before he realized that they were being stared at; one quick scan of the area affirmed that not only were the people inside staring in fear at the strange woman who had won his heart but the people would could not get past them to get into the store were beginning to grow quite angry.

One burly man opened his mouth to begin to say something, but Drake quickly interrupted. "Come on, Morg, honey," he told her as he pulled her gently forward.

"Oh, Drake!" she marveled aloud. "What is that delicious smile?" Her eyelids opened to reveal shimmering green eyes that took his breath away even more than they normally did.

"We'll get you some of them soon," he promised her, his adoring smile returning, "but there's something I want to show you first." His fingers entwined with hers as he led her down the aisle and then around to a corner where a large window opened up to reveal the back of the store where most of the workers were. Drake glanced at the going-ons in there for a moment before looking back up at his beloved's beautiful face.

Her green eyes widened in amazement as she watched the little round pastries make their way down the long convoy belt. Her smile grew when she saw them pass under one of the compartments, all of which as well as the convoy belt were all part of the same machine, that sent a spray of gooey, white stuff over the small cakes. "Ooh!" Morgana exclaimed, her green eyes sparkling. "Spider's webbing?" she asked Drake eagerly.

His head's shake disappointed her but only a little bit. "Frosting," he told her.

Morgana fell silent for a moment as she continued to take in the scene that they looked in on until she noticed a woman taking some of the small cakes and dipping them into something. Leaning on her tip toes, the Sorceress was barely able to make out that whatever they were being dipped in was a dark, rich something that looked similar yet still different to the thing that her love had called "frosting". "What's that?" she asked him. "Tar? Mud?"

He was relieved that she appeared to not hear the other customers' mutterings and did his best to ignore them himself as he explained, "No. Chocolate."

"Chocolate?" she asked, clearly surprised, as her head turned to look questioningly down at him. "You mortals will put that on anything once?"

He was unable to ignore the gasps of shock that her innocent question brought from the others in the store, but he barely managed a grin nonetheless. "Some things are just so delicious that they'll go on just about anything and still taste wonderful. Chocolate's one of those few but wonderful things, sweetheart." He smiled pleasantly up at her, and she shrugged before turning back to the window. The very instant her gaze had returned to the window and the happenings behind it, Drake sent an icy glare at the people who had been talking about them.

He was still glaring at them when Morgana's concerned voice called his name. "Drake?"

"Yes, honeywompus?" he asked, tearing his eyes away from the citizens to look back up at her.

"They all look delicious, darling," she admitted, "but there is something that still bothers me."

"What's that?" he asked her, concern etching his own brow.

"Why do they all have holes in their centers?"

Her innocent question so amused him that it was all Drake could do to keep from doubling over with laughter. "Because they're made that way," he managed to get out with a mostly straight face although his lips did tremble a little as he struggled to refrain them from bursting open with the laughter that swelled in his chest.

Morgana looked down at him in a mixture of confusion and shock. "What good can they be if they _come_ with _holes_ in them!" she exclaimed.

Drake shook his head in amazement at her reaction to one of his favorite treats as he fought even harder to keep his amusement from showing. "Why don't we go get us some so you can find out for yourself, honeywompus?" he asked her after he finally managed to take control of the strong urge to laugh. He released her hand to wrap his arm gently around her slender waist, his hand cupping the small of her back, as they turned around.

As he led her nearer to the display of sweets and cash register waiting at the front of the shop, the other customers quickly dashed to get away from them, many even going as far as to leave the shop entirely. Drake glanced worriedly up at Morgana but could see no reaction from her as to the way the other people reacted to her presence. Upon arrival, the entire line had dissipated, and so Drake stepped up to the cash register as Morgana slipped away from his embrace to examine the display.

"Can I help you?" the woman behind the register asked, her white skin seeming somewhat paler.

Drake did not have to question why for he already knew the reason. She had probably never waited on a Sorceress before, and although Morgana had shown no signs of powers since they had stepped out of his car, her spiderweb dress and the mixture of her white and black hair that was pulled up into a short beehive only served to attest to her obvious difference from mortals. He cleared his throat in soft warning to the girl not to make any unnecessary comments before ordering, "We'll have two plains, two coffees . . ."

His order was interrupted by Morgana's excited voice. "Drake, look at this!" she marveled aloud. "They're covered with that chocolate stuff on top, and they don't have any holes in them!"

" . . . and two of those," Drake finished with a nod and a grin as he looked to the pastries that his beloved was staring at.

It was only a couple of minutes before they had their order. Drake carried their tray to two seats where they could sit and still see both the front door and the window that opened into the back of the store. Morgana took the stool to the right of her beloved, and he set her half of the order before her. He found that he could not tear his eyes away from her as he waited for her to take her first bite.

Morgana looked down at the food before her. Her green eyes carefully scrutinized the pastries before her fingers wrapped around the chocolate-covered one. She closed her eyes, once more deeply inhaling its sweet aroma, before reopening her eyes. Her white teeth carefully broke into the tender bread, and she slowly took her first nibble. As its wonderful taste filled her mouth, her eyes went wide in amazement. "This is _wonderful_!" she exclaimed, her eyes sparkling and a beautiful smile lighting her face as she slowly chewed, savoring each tiny bit.

Drake's own smile also lit up his face. He had known she would love them but had not anticipated how thrilling his very heart would find her reaction. He took a bite of his own plain one and also savored its sweetness, but his eyes never ceased to watch her.

Another delicious bite of her treat revealed a soft, white inside. "Ooh! What's that, honeywompus?" she asked eagerly, showing it to him, after she had finished her second bite.

"That's the cream, Morg. The ones without holes are always filled with something. Sometimes it's jam, but more often than not it's some sort of cream. If you ask me," he added with a nod towards the cream she had discovered, "that one's the best type and the best part of the pastry."

"It is?" Morgana asked, her voice even more eager. When he nodded, she eagerly took another bite. As the wondrous taste filled her mouth, causing her taste buds to sing with joy, she never realized that a bit of the cream spurted out to strike her cheek and cling to her feathers. Drake's grin grew, and his eyes sparkled with amusement at the sight of her with the cream on her cheek. When she had gotten every bit she could out of her bite and finally swallowed it, she exclaimed, her eyes dancing with amazement, "You're right, Dar -- Drake! It _is_ even more delicious than the other!"

Smiling adoringly up at her, Drake reached out to Morgana. His hands gently cupped her cheek, his fingers pressing slightly against the top of her neck, and his thumb gently rubbed some of the cream off of her feathers. His eyes never leaving hers, he took his thumb to his mouth and silently sucked off the cream. He moaned in quiet relish at its delicious taste as he chewed it slowly before swallowing. "It is," he said with a slight nod, "but even more delicious when it's off of you."

Her heart thundered as she watched him and roared as he said those words to her. With that slight admission, he not only excited her but also proved to her that he was indeed not ashamed to be seen with her in public. She started to say something, but he interrupted her as his thumb returned to swipe the rest of the cream off and he then placed it in her mouth as it opened to speak. She paused to enjoy the cream, but after she had swallowed it, she crooned softly, "Oh, Drake!" Her eyes fluttered as she leaned in closer to him.

"Morg," he whispered her name as he breathed in her beauty, finally completely forgetting about the other people around them. He leaned into her, and their beaks touched in a gentle, loving kiss. Who knew, he wondered as their kiss deepened, that _donuts_ could lead to _this_?

**The End**


End file.
